Irmãos
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Fanfic comemorativa - Natal-2012: Uma amizade que se manteve firme ao longo de dois séculos. O laço que unia Dohko e Shion era mais forte do que o tempo ou a morte.


**Irmãos**

* * *

_Fanfic comemorativa do Natal de 2012 da "Nemui's Saint Seiya Fanfics Page"._

_Desejo um feliz Natal e um ótimo 2013 a todos os meus leitores! ^^  
_

* * *

Duzentos e trinta anos não eram tanto. Pessoas envelheciam e morriam rápido demais. Às vezes, quando fechava os olhos para tirar um cochilo, abria-os só depois de um ano. Talvez por isso não fosse tão penoso quanto imaginava que seria.

Ultimamente, no entanto, o tempo freara. Logo após a morte de Shion, Dohko encontrou um bebê chorando na base de Rozan e passou a criá-lo. Não podia mais dormir por longos períodos, e por isso não sonhava há tempos. Um de seus consolos era retornar para os seus dezoito anos ao entregar-se ao sono e imaginar-se ao lado dos irmãos de armas. Já não se lembrava tão bem de seus rostos e trejeitos, mas, curiosamente, resgatava muitos de seus costumes.

Lembrava, por exemplo, que os servos da casa de Escorpião frequentemente acordavam-no de madrugada, desesperados, porque Kardia sofria com a febre. Sabia, por esse costume, que o colega agia irresponsavelmente por estar constantemente no limite entre a vida e a morte. Lembrava que, caso estivesse presente, Sísifo também ia vê-lo. No entanto, a relação entre os dois era tensa: Sísifo criticava-o por não dar atenção ao futuro. Queria que Kardia tivesse uma visão mais otimista em relação aos porvires. Afinal, o que devia mover um cavaleiro de Athena era a perspectiva de um mundo mais justo. Havia, em sua argumentação formal, a preocupação de um irmão mais velho e o desejo de que Kardia parasse de viver em função da morte.

Apesar de Asmita ser seu vizinho, quase não conversavam. Já era um hábito das Doze Casas não pedir autorização de passagem para o colega, que ficava horas meditando. Sabiam, contudo, que Asmita memorizava toda a movimentação e, no final do dia, registrava todos os nomes com perfeição. Dohko via mais Manigold, que, dia sim, dia não, visitava o grande mestre. Dizia ele que fazia aquilo para perturbá-lo, pois tinha vergonha de revelar que ia lá para ouvir antigas histórias, de outros cavaleiros.

Não costumava ter muito contato com El Cid e Albafica. O primeiro só o cumprimentava de manhã, ao sair para treinar, e à noite, quando voltava. Albafica evitava todo tipo de contato com eles, até diálogos. Por isso, Dohko conversava mais com Hasgard e Shion. Às vezes, quando descansava entre os treinos, convidava Shion para ir até a casa de Touro e lá tinham longas conversas com Hasgard, que era mais velho e mais experiente. Até acontecia de outros cavaleiros de ouro pararem e formarem uma roda, por horas, ou até que Sísifo aparecesse, participasse um pouco e dispersasse todos com o velho discurso de cumprirem seus deveres. Então ele e Shion ficavam estacionados na primeira casa, prosseguindo com as conversas. E, curiosamente, Sísifo nunca o expulsava de lá.

De vez em quanto, ajudava no treino de Regulus. Contudo, incomodava-lhe o fato o garoto sempre imitar as técnicas que ele levara anos para adquirir, como se fosse uma brincadeira. Acabava rindo, desarrumando-lhe os cabelos, e então sugeria um passeio com a deusa Athena. A pequena Sasha normalmente aceitava, e iam eles e mais Shion para dar uma volta pela vila próxima ao Santuário. Achavam que a pequena deusa se sentia mais tranquila andando com alguém da mesma faixa etária. Para garantir que nada de errado acontecesse, ele sempre ia atrás com Shion, os dois conversando como sempre.

Eram dias tranquilos e jamais entediantes como agora. Depois da guerra, sua vida parara no tempo, naquela cachoeira, e agora até as plantas pareciam crescer mais depressa. Às vezes, quando sentia fome, Dohko pescava. Mas, por ser uma atividade cansativa, quase não o fazia. Qualquer atividade deixava-o cansado, e ele finalmente entendia a morosidade dos velhos.

Shunrei dormia por intervalos cada vez maiores. Aproveitando a oportunidade, fechou os olhos e mergulhou em suas lembranças. Entregou-se ao inconsciente poucos minutos depois e sentiu-se contente ao ver-se com a armadura de Libra, caminhando na entrada da casa de Áries. Onde estaria Shion? Era a vez dele de montar guarda...

"Shion?"

Resolveu ir até a parte do templo onde o amigo morava. Por serem íntimos, um não se importava quando o outro invadia a casa, pois era como se aquele fosse o seu lar também. Um servo cumprimentou-o, e Dohko sorriu de volta. Era um senhor já idoso em quem Shion confiava para deixar a casa em ordem.

"O Shion-sama está no escritório."

"Obrigado. Como vai o senhor?"

"Eu estou ótimo. Muito obrigado por perguntar, Dohko-sama."

Bateu a porta levemente antes de entrar. Shion mexia em algum pacote em cima da mesa.

"Ei, Shion! Vim dar um oi, antes de ir treinar."

"Ah, Dohko... Eu soube da novidade."

"Novidade?"

Sorrindo, Shion largou o pacote e voltou-se para ele.

"Eu soube que você virou pai!"

Dohko riu, imaginando a situação.

"Estou mais para um avô, Shion! Mal tenho forças para criá-la."

"Ah, então é uma menina."

"Dei-lhe o nome de Shunrei. Ela é uma graça, precisa ver. É triste pensar que uma mãe abandone a filha, só porque é uma menina. Às vezes, ela me abraça, como se procurasse proteção, e então dorme tão tranquila..."

"Nem imagino como deva ser isso tudo. Sempre treinei para ser cavaleiro, e nunca me veio à mente um dia ter uma família. Mas, quando meu mestre e eu íamos visitar a vila da montanha, víamos muitas famílias. Pais carregando seus filhos nos ombros, crianças correndo e as mães enlouquecidas atrás."

"Você sente falta de lá?"

"Um pouco. Mas acho que sentiria mais falta daqui. Meu melhor amigo está aqui, afinal. Ah, eu preparei isto para você, Dohko."

Shion entregou-lhe o pacote, com cuidado.

"O inverno está chegando. Use esta manta para proteger a pequena Shunrei."

"Shion, você não precisava..."

"São poucas as oportunidades que temos de fazer algo pelos amigos, principalmente depois da guerra de Hades. Por favor, aceite."

"Shion... Obrigado."

"Sempre que quiser, venha para conversar. Sabe que minha casa está aberta para você."

Dohko abriu os olhos com o choro de Shunrei, na cesta ao lado. Tirou o bebê de lá e acalmou-o. Viu-se novamente em Rozan, com o barulho da cachoeira, alto e constante. Fora um sonho deveras estranho, que misturava presente e passado. Quando Shion era vivo, sonhava em encontrá-lo na sala do mestre, e os dois tinham longas conversas sobre tudo o que ocorria no mundo. Sabia, no entanto, que eram mais do que sonhos: tudo o que era dito correspondia à verdade. Passara a acreditar, portanto, que conseguia conversar com o melhor amigo ao dormir por longos períodos. Agora, no entanto, só sonhava com o Shion do passado. Talvez porque ele fosse passado.

Sentiu um pequeno cosmos. Uma luz dourada apareceu quase na sua frente. Já tinha visto aquela técnica várias vezes, pois Shion a usava com frequência: teletransporte. Alguém de cabelos roxos materializou-se e ajoelhou-se na sua frente. Era só um menino, não devia ter mais de dez anos.

"Saudações, mestre ancião. Eu sou Mu, de Jamiel."

"Jamiel, hein? Isso explica seu poder de teleportar-se. O que veio fazer aqui, Mu?"

"Eu sou discípulo do mestre Shion."

Foi uma surpresa. Dohko não sabia que Shion tinha arranjado um pequeno discípulo. Podia-se dizer que era quase um filho do amigo. Parecia ser um bom garoto.

"Então... Shion arranjou um pequeno. Ele pôs sobre os seus ombros um fardo muito pesado. Está longe de terminar o seu treino, não?"

"Ele me deixou todas as instruções antes de morrer, mestre ancião. Mas... Não são seus ensinamentos que mais me fazem falta..."

"Eu entendo, eu entendo... Tenho certeza de que ele também não queria tê-lo deixado assim. Com certeza ele o estima."

Podia ver a dor quando Mu abaixou os olhos e mordeu o lábio. O garoto então tirou um embrulho de dentro de uma sacola, envolvido por uma barreira cósmica. Seu poder de origem com certeza era de Shion.

"Mestre ancião... Depois da morte de meu mestre, comecei a reorganizar os pertences dele em Jamiel... e encontrei este embrulho, protegido pelo cosmos dele. Não sei por que ele gastaria tanto cosmos para manter isto conservado pelo tempo... Estava num baú, guardado com muito cuidado. Devia significar muito para ele... mas, aqui em cima, o seu nome estava escrito."

Como Mu dissera, era um pacote extremamente antigo. E Dohko surpreendeu-se ao olhar a estampa do tecido: era exatamente igual ao do sonho. A barreira cósmica e o nome constituíam um selo, impossível para qualquer pessoa quebrar. No entanto, ele, que tinha o nome escrito ali, podia quebrá-lo.

Queimou o cosmos na palma da mão na direção do papel, que se desfez em minúsculos pedaços. Só então foi possível ver a idade daquela barreira. Shion a fizera há mais de duzentos anos. O tecido, no entanto, parecia ter saído da loja. O cosmos do amigo o preservara muito bem. Dohko afastou as bordas do tecido para revelar o que já esperava: um pequeno manto para bebê.

"Mestre... o que é isso?"

"É um presente... Para este bebê."

"Mas... Esse pacote estava em casa antes mesmo de o mestre Shion me aceitar como discípulo! Não é possível..."

"Tem razão... Eu também não quis acreditar quando vi este pacote. Mas... Agora eu estou me lembrando de uma coisa..."

* * *

"De novo?"

"É, outro sonho estranho. Eu sonhei que você vinha me visitar e me dizia que tinha uma filha. Mas o mais estranho era o modo como você falava. Parecia um velho, Dohko!"

"Um velho? Não acha que está exagerando as coisas, Shion? Nós temos a mesma idade!"

"Eu sei! É estranho! Mas no sonho, nem eu, nem você achamos nada anormal. A mente da gente é uma coisa incrível, não acha? Mas sabe, eu ando achando que esses sonhos não são assim tão aleatórios. Todos eles seguem uma lógica, e, de vez em quando, sonho com algo e depois vejo essa coisa na vida real."

"É? Isso é incrível, Shion! Deve ter alguma coisa a ver com os seus poderes psíquicos!"

"Será? Meu mestre nunca me disse nada a respeito. Bem, é verdade que muitas vezes ele não me dizia nada só para depois rir da minha cara de surpreso..."

"Ah, provavelmente é isso! É algo que o Hakurei-dono não te ensinou. Eu já ouvi falar de pessoas que conseguem prever o futuro. Você, que tem dons especiais, certamente anda vendo coisas do futuro. Isso é incrível, Shion!"

"Será mesmo isso...?"

* * *

Ele tinha dito aquilo apenas por brincadeira. Mas talvez não fosse. Dohko riu e bagunçou os cabelos lisos de Mu.

"Você deve ficar longe do Santuário."

"Mestre ancião?"

"O Santuário não é mais um lugar seguro para você, pequeno Mu. Por que não fica aqui comigo? Eu te ajudarei a terminar o treino."

Mu sorriu e levantou-se.

"Eu agradeço, mestre ancião. Mas não, obrigado. Eu vou voltar para Jamiel e proteger a casa do meu mestre. Ele dizia que era lá que o mestre dele morava, por isso eu tenho certeza de que ele não a quer abandonada. Mas virei de vez em quanto para visitar o senhor. Espero que me conte histórias da época em que meu mestre era jovem."

"Pode vir quando quiser, jovem."

"Obrigado! Então, com licença, mestre."

Rapidamente, Mu teleportou-se. Dohko achou curioso, mas o menino era mais rápido do que Shion. Teria ele um poder psíquico mais forte?

A manta era própria da região de Jamiel, por isso era bastante grossa. Serviria bem a Shunrei quando o inverno chegasse. Era quase como se Shion estivesse ainda vivo e presente... Mas, infelizmente, não estava. Guardou o tecido que ele usara para embrulhar a manta, sentindo os fragmentos de cosmos do amigo.

Aquilo era bem a cara de Shion. Sério e preocupado com qualquer coisa. Tinha levado o sonho tão a sério que até preparara o presente para Shunrei...

* * *

Acabaram desmaiando com o último ataque. Nem ele, nem Shion tinham usado cem por cento do poder de que dispunham. Dohko não podia acreditar que seu melhor amigo virara um cão de Hades depois de terem combatido com tanta fúria na última guerra. E Shion certamente não abandonaria a amizade que mantiveram por mais de dois séculos.

Shion estava de quatro, tão atordoado quanto ele. Prosseguir com a guerra dos mil dias era burrice. Ambos sabiam daquilo. Saga, Shura e Camus subiam as Doze Casas, e os dois tinham de ir atrás deles, por motivos diferentes.

"Shion... Ainda não consigo acreditar no que disse. Não acredito que tenha traído Athena... e o seu melhor amigo."

O antigo amigo, exausto, só teve forças para sentar-se no chão.

"Eu já menti para você antes, Dohko?"

"Já", respondeu o outro, sem hesitar.

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio, até que Shion reformulasse a pergunta:

"Eu já menti sobre algo sério para você?"

Surpreendeu-se ao encarar Dohko, pois este lhe sorria.

"Dohko...?"

"Eu recebi a manta que deu para a Shunrei, há treze anos. Foi muito útil em todos os invernos, até que ela crescesse. Eu ainda o mantenho em casa."

"Mas do que está falan..."

A recordação veio repentinamente, e Shion calou-se, sem saber o que dizer. Encabulado, logo ficou corado.

"Mu se encarregou de trazer seu presente. Muito obrigado."

"Aquilo...! Aquilo foi uma... Foi desencargo de consciência. A manta era igual à do meu sonho. Era coincidência, então... Eu era jovem e tolo."

"Você deve ter gastado quase todo o seu cosmos para criar aquela barreira."

Shion ficou ainda mais vermelho e desistiu de inventar uma desculpa. Fitou-o sem jeito.

"O nome dela é Shunrei? Como ela é?"

"Ela tem um coração puro e inocente. Foi abandonada em Rozan quando ainda era um bebê."

"É mesmo...? Então... Aquele sonho..."

Shion levantou-se e quase caiu.

"Aonde vai, Shion?"

"Que pergunta... arrancar a cabeça de Athena, que mais? É... é a minha missão como espectro de Hades."

Foi então que percebeu. Antes, Shion estava calmo e fazia o seu papel de espectro com perfeição. Agora, Dohko reconhecia naqueles trejeitos um mau mentiroso. Shion de fato nunca fora muito bom em mentir, principalmente quando ficava nervoso. Ele podia enganar outros cavaleiros, mas jamais o melhor amigo.

"Ah... Entendi. Está bem, Shion, pode ir."

"Tire esse sorriso bobo da sua cara, Dohko! Eu estou falando a verdade!"

"É, sei... Vá logo. Saga, Camus e Shura precisam de você, certo? Eu não vou contar a verdade para ninguém. Sempre foi assim entre nós, não é? Uma mão lava a outra. Vá, Shion."

"Dohko, você..."

"Você está sofrendo. Desculpe por não ter percebido antes. Acho que esses dois séculos me deixaram mais lento."

Seu sorriso foi o bastante para que Shion o olhasse de forma diferente. Agora a sua dor era bastante evidente: Shion nunca trairia Athena, muito menos a sua amizade. Algo o impedia de dizer a verdade, mas Dohko sabia que ele realmente desejava chegar até Athena.

"Vou fingir que não estou vendo. Vá."

Virou o rosto para o outro lado, por isso não viu o sorriso de Shion.

"Dohko..."

Ouviu os passos afoitos do amigo, correndo na direção das Doze Casas. A batalha por lá ficava cada vez mais feroz. Shion teria problemas se tivesse de lutar contra os seus ex-companheiros. Mesmo assim, ele não falaria a verdade, por algum motivo desconhecido. Mas Dohko confiava em Shion.

Seu amigo não mudara nem um pouco desde a última vez que se viram.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
